


Happy Hour

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Belly Kink, Collars, Come Inflation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Soul Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Dogs had an unhealthy fascination with bones, Sans thought to himself with a pleasant shiver.
In which Sans is hired by the entirety of Snowdin's Canine Unit to show all the soldiers a good time. Consensual prostitution with all the trimmings!





	

“New assignment,” Grillby announced, setting a plate of fries down in front of Sans.  
  
Sans perked. “Yeah?”  
  
He was almost ashamed to say that the news didn’t even make him nervous any more. Grillby was excellent at vetting his clients, and the people of Snowdin were very welcoming of Sans’s particular ‘services’. He was starting to remember that sex was fun again rather than just an unfortunate necessity for someone in his situation.  
  
Never one to waste words, Grillby made a subtle gesture towards thefar corner. Sans tried to be casual about turning to look, and felt a thrill run through him. Grillby was pointing to the table claimed by the Canine Unit. He knew a couple of them in passing now that Papyrus had pushed him into the Sentry job, not realising the other sort of work his brother was already doing. More than a few of them were not-so-covertly looking his way, so he guessed someone must be bragging already.  
  
Dogs had an unhealthy fascination with bones, he thought to himself with a pleasant shiver.  
  
“Which one?” he asked, tucking eagerly into his food. His client would be paying for it after all, so no need to hold back.  
  
Grillby pushed his glasses up his non-existent nose, watching Sans’s reaction. “All of them.”  
  
It took all Sans’s willpower not to choke on a french fry. “All of them?”  
  
He quickly stole another glance. There were one, two, three…five of them? Could he handle five? No, that was a silly question. He’d taken more than that in a single day during some of his worst phases. It wasn’t too hard to imagine. They’d be a little rough, maybe, because they were guards and also because they were dogs; eager and earnest and maybe a bit sloppy. Would they drool over his bones when they fucked him? He’d have to make sure he scrubbed down before he went home. He wasn’t sure how much longer Papyrus would be innocent enough to buy the excuse about brothers producing slime like it was some sort of natural lubricant.  
  
Speaking of which, he could already feel the surface of his soul sweating a little, small pearlescent droplets welling up on the surface in anticipation. So much for reservations. Seems like his magic was already gleefully behind the idea of getting fucked hard and fast and over and over again until they were finished with him. Damn.  
  
“You approve?” Grillby asked. Sans thought it was sweet how Grillby always made absolutely sure Sans was on board. He usually stuck around to watch too, though so far he hadn’t asked Sans for anything more than the cut they’d agreed upon for Grillby to line up his clients and occasionally use the bar for his assignments. Sans thought that was kind of a shame. He would have to remember to offer to do Grillby a ‘favour’ one of these days.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Sans said, and the fact that his voice was a little thicker and huskier than usual probably didn’t escape notice. He’d learned to discern the subtle tells of Grillby’s shifting face to figure out what constituted a smile.  
  
“They had a request also,” Grillby added, reaching forward and sliding something soft and heavy around the thin bones of Sans’s neck. Wild whooping went up from the dog’s table as Sans reached up to finger the collar in bemusement.  
  
“After closing,” Grillby told him, pausing perhaps just a moment too long to take in the picture of Sans and his new adornment before bustling away to bring a fresh round of drinks to the dogs who were yipping and whining in their excitement.  
  
That meant Sans still had an hour or two of waiting ahead of him. With a shaking hand, he picked up another fry, but his mind was most definitely not focused on the food.  
  
—————————————————————————–   
  
All the tables and chairs had been pushed back against the walls to clear the centre of the room. It seemed like a lot of unnecessary space to Sans, but then again, there were five of them, and most of the dogs weren’t small. Greater Dog especially was an enormously hulking figure in his armour. Sans eyed him discreetly, trying to imagine how that size would equate to whatever he might be putting into Sans’s much smaller body later.   
  
While they were rearranging things, he casually stripped off, handing his clothes to Grillby who folded them neatly and set them aside. It’d been years since he had any body-shyness to speak of, and it was much more convenient to get his clothing out of the way early so he didn’t have to explain any awkward stains to his brother later.   
  
Not to mention he enjoyed the way the dogs kept looking at his naked bones, hungry and in some cases outright salivating.   
  
“You’re still sure?” Grillby asked. Politely, his eyes didn’t linger anywhere inappropriate, though this was hardly the first time he’d seen Sans naked. He was a much better manager than Sans’s last, back in New Home, who demanded a whole host of extra ‘payments’ in addition to his cut of the gold. Sans wouldn’t have minded much, but the guy was a lazy ass who could barely squeeze the smallest of orgasms from Sans’s surprisingly sensitive soul. The effort wasn’t worth the lack of relief.   
  
“Absolutely.” Sans’s answer conveyed an easy confidence, but despite himself he was more worked up than he’d have thought. He’d been part of the occasional threesome before, usually couples who wanted someone to share, but taking on a whole squad of royal guards? That was the sort of fantasy that belonged in Alphys’s secret porn stash. He briefly wondered if he should ask Grillby to record the proceedings, but he didn’t want to risk the footage ending up on the undernet where his brother might stumble over it. There weren’t enough skeletons left that he could play it off as the work of a long lost cousin.   
  
Dogaressa approached, smiling in a toothy but friendly way. “Are you ready to play, pup?”   
  
“Woof,” Sans agreed, and she guffawed in delight.   
  
“Try not to leave too much of a mess,” Grilby crackled dryly, taking a seat near the back door.   
  
Sans was led to the middle of the room by a leash attached to his new collar. Dogaressa seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in holding it. At her direction, he dropped to all fours, craning his neck up to watch the dogs as they closed in on him in a tight, predatory circle. Even knowing Grillby was watching for anything untoward, he felt a little intimidated, but the fear also helped to spark the eager ripple of magic working its way down his spine from chest to pelvis.   
  
“Okay,” he breathed, squirming beneath the gleaming gazes of the pack. “Let me just…”   
  
His magic took form, soft blue pseudo-flesh padding over his body. Some of his customers preferred to fondle his bones, and Sans made sure that plenty of his own were still accessible for the dogs, but fleshier monsters tended to find it easier when he had genitalia to match, and in concession to Grillby’s request about the mess he thought it might be easier if he gave them a vessel they could climax into. The unfortunate drawback of his lack of enclosed cavities meant that a lot of the resulting fluids tended to end up on the floor unless he took steps. Grillby hadn’t been very pleased last time he’d had to mop it up. That moldsmol had secreted an awful lot of orgasmic residue, and Sans tended to be pretty messy himself.   
  
Since he didn’t know what parts they would have preferred, and he didn’t really feel like it was an appropriate time to hold a vote among the eager group, he decided to go with both. A sleek cock took shape, already slightly hard from the tension of his own need, and beneath the shaft he formed the opening of a vulva. He shivered; normally he didn’t attempt this particular combination, since twice the sex organs meant twice as many sensitive nerves linked to his soul, but for this once in a lifetime opportunity he wanted to feel everything.   
  
He wanted them to fuck him senseless, hard and messy and long. Royal guards had good stamina, but when it came to magic, Sans had unexpected depths that rarely got plumbed to their full extent.   
  
“So who’s first?” Sans asked as the magic settled into a more solid shape. He pressed his face to the floor, tailbone raised high and wiggling enticingly. He let out a startled laugh as he was lifted up and pulled into Greater Dog’s lap. The giant was using a chair to support his weight, and with his armoured knees slightly parted, Sans was forced to straddle them in a wide, open spread, his spine pressed back against the dog’s thick breastplate. He looked up into the surprisingly cheerful face of the squad’s most fearsome looking figure, who offered a little yip of encouragement before leaning down to lick at Sans’s teeth.   
  
“Hah.” Sans parted his teeth, letting the dog explore as it pleased. Half its attentions delved into his mouth, its surprisingly long tongue playfully flicking at Sans’s own, curling against the roof of his mouth and snaking deeply into his throat in a way that was flusteringly erotic even to someone of Sans’s considerable experience. The other half, amusingly, just painted his face with appreciative slobber, as though the dog was just really really happy for him to be there, and Sans dissolved into a mess of laughs amidst his moans, and the occasional hitch of breath every time that soft, pink tongue slipped into the rims of his eyesockets.   
  
The nudge of a cold nose against his cock made him jump. From the very corner of his eye he could see both Dogamy and Dogaressa peering excitedly between his legs, a small exchange in dog-speak taking place before they got to work with their own mouths, tasting his newly formed flesh and making Sans gasp unevenly unto Greater Dog’s mouth. Dogaressa started on his cock, her tongue lapping slow, firm strokes up the length of his shaft. Her husband started lower, laving into his pussy up the crease until it was sopping wet and Sans was mewling needily, feeling the muscles of the opening clench around nothing. That was bad enough, but when the dog couple started switching places, back and forth, their tongues tangling in sloppy kisses with each other and with Sans’s intimate parts he started bucking in earnest, held in place only by Greater Dog’s firm grip on his torso.   
  
“Oh fuck,” Sans gasped, squirming and writhing as the pressure started to build both in his pelvis and inside his chest where his soul had started to manifest, already glowing brightly. He could feel his magic coalescing, taking its own semi-corporal form that wound through the air in delicate, smoky tendrils, curling around the dogs with feather-light touches and the irrepressible aura of his own pleasure. Greater Dog whined, releasing Sans’s mouth to sink his fearsome jaws (thankfully gently) into Sans’s neck, biting down and lapping around the vertebrae. Dogamy and Dogaressa crooned to each other, their movements losing fluidity as they became distracted by the reactions of their own bodies.   
  
“Come on, come oooon,” Doggo grumbled from the back of the pack. “Is it my turn yet?”   
  
“Impatient,” Dogaressa laughed, but nudged her partner out of the way with some exemplary nose-nuzzling to let Doggo make his way to the forefront.   
  
He’s already tugged his pants down, a flushed, slick shaft jutting out from the fuzz of his groin. Sans let out an appreciative groan, the space between his legs sopping and ready. He spread himself further, feeling the magic of his pussy clenching readily, eager to be filled. Greater Dog obligingly released his neckbones to help hold Sans steady, his gauntleted hands like iron manacles around Sans’s femurs.   
  
“Take me,” Sans panted, not needing much encouragement to beg. That was a dog thing too, right? Judging from the way Doggo’s eyes lit up in delight, it was. “Come on, fill me up, I need-HNNGH”   
  
The penetrating thrust was forceful enough to lift Sans up a few inches, for a moment leaving him balanced on nothing except the piercing breadth of Doggo’s cock. His eyelights rolled, flickering with dazed, pleasured sparks.   
  
“Ooohhh, yes,” he slurred, grasping blindly and finding purchase in thick fistfuls of Doggo’s fur. He wanted to wrap his legs around the other monster and rut hard on his cock, but Greater Dog hadn’t released him yet so he was forced to stay helplessly and unbearably open, unable to grind for satisfaction, and even that was so achingly _good_. The best kind of torture.   
  
Doggo’s frame was warm and humid in contrast to the cold, hard armour of Greater Dog’s breastplate. His fur surrounded Sans like a soft blanket, but beneath it his body was all hard, shuddering muscle. His thrusts were only short and shallow, his cock staying largely buried in Sans’s magical flesh, but Sans could feel the organ thickening inside him, the shaft swelling in a hard knot that made it stay locked in place. He squirmed, feeling his cunt rhythmically tightening in response, each clench almost painful around the breadth of the swollen organ inside him, and he slurred guttural pleas and protests on every exhale because it wasn’t quite the satisfying friction he’d expected but it still felt so good, and-   
  
Burning hot liquid gushed into his cunt, and Sans shuddered, not quite hitting his own peak but close enough to it that he shuddered blissfully as he was pumped full of Doggo’s seed. His magic swelled automatically to contain it, a soft sack forming where a fleshy monster’s abdomen would normally be, translucent enough to display the impressive amount of liquid inside him. Despite that, the knot didn’t dissipate immediately. Sans could still feel himself locked in place, Doggo panting wetly against his collarbones as he twitched whined from the force of his orgasm.   
  
“Nice one, Pup,” Dogamy approved, having untangled himself from his wife long enough to help Greater Dog rearrange Sans and Doggo so that the latter now had his back to the floor, his expression the dazed smile of a happy customer. Sans straddled his hips, still locked in place, but the new position left upright and level with Lesser Dog’s crotch which now bore its own stiffened shaft that wobbled eagerly in time with the dog’s furiously wagging tail. Sans grasped his intended role easily and leaned forward, giving it a few sloppy licks to adjust to the taste before taking it into his mouth.   
  
Lesser Dog let out a short woof of approval, his paws scrabbling over Sans’s skull with the claws politely sheathed, rutting desperately against his face. What the dogs lacked in finesse, they certainly made up for in enthusiasm, and it didn’t seem to matter that the pace was too fast and too rough for Sans to employ much skill. The cock in his mouth began to swell the same way Doggo’s had, forcing his teeth apart and filling his mouth in a way that would have been concerning to a monster that actually needed to breathe. A few hard thrusts shoved it deep into his throat before its girth became too thick for further movement, pinning his tongue to the floor of his mouth and leaving him blind and gagged, his face pressed hard to the white fur of Lesser Dog’s groin.   
  
His fingers scrambled for purchase, his soul beating hard with an excitement that almost felt a little scary. He was securely locked in place, skewered between the dogs, mouth and cunt unbearably full, unable to see or scream and, god, he was so hard. He tried to reach down to touch himself only to have his hands batted away and replaced by someone’s rougher, padded paws – he couldn’t even tell whose. Their rough stroking of his cock made him wail, the vibration thrumming through the thickness of the knot, and abruptly he felt it quiver and bust with salty fluid that gushed powerfully down his throat. He swallowed mindlessly, his magic swiftly crafting a very simplified tube that would carry it down to his belly again, filling it even further until it felt heavy and awkward against his pelvis.   
  
The musky smell of dog fur and semen was nearly overwhelming. Sans tried squirming, but doing so just made him clench and pull on the cocks still locked inside his body. Like Doggo, Lesser Dog was still too swollen to withdraw, and now his jaw was starting to ache a little, but whoever was stroking his own cock seemed to be enjoying his trapped state. They took their time, paw-pads kneading his magical shaft with wickedly slow caresses, claws teasing lightly along the surface, and with every thrash and groan he made, Doggo and Lesser Dog whined in tandem as he tightened on their own trapped organs. When Sans finally convulsed at the height of his own first climax, he heard Doggo curse and snarl against the floorboards and Lesser Dog howl at the ceiling, shaking the windows with the force of it.   
  
Orgasm helped to dull the small discomforts of his stretched jaw and over-stuffed pelvis, leaving Sans dazed and limp in his euphoric high. He could distantly feel large paws on his illium, gently rocking his hips back and forth, slowly trying to work him free from Doggo’s cock. Beneath him, Doggo huffed and whined, complaining at either the increasing stimulation, or simply at being made to leave the comfortable niche inside Sans’s body, but tonight he’d been paid to be shared and the other dogs wanted their turn. Sans let out a startled, muffled yelp as the still-engorged but shrinking member finally popped free of him. It stung slightly, but worse was the aching feeling of emptiness left behind…and with his mouth occupied he couldn’t beg for someone to relieve him.   
  
Thankfully someone seemed all too eager to fill that absence. Sans felt his hips being lifted and the hot, pulsing head of a cock sliding gleefully against his folds, seeming to delight in the thick flow of semen slowly dripping from his entrance. He moaned desperately around Lesser Dog’s cock, feeling saliva and the overflow of semen leaking down his chin. He was pretty sure from the breadth of what he could feel, that had to be Greater Dog behind him, and if his first climax hadn’t left him so relaxed and hungry for more, he might have been intimidated by the size of him. Someone must have taught the dog to be careful, or maybe he was being extra considerate of Sans’s diminutive stature, because there was plenty of playfully warning teasing against his entrance before the huge shaft began to enter him for real.   
  
Sans could feel his bones rattling from the strain. It bordered on painful, even with magically constructed genitals having more elasticity and give than those of a more tangible monster, but it was nearly impossible to focus on that small factor when the very air was thrumming with excitement and anticipation and the generous and sincere desire to create nothing but pleasure. Sex between monsters, even for casual, non-romantic intimacy, was driven by all the positive intent generated by its participants. Unlike humans, who apparently didn’t have the benefit of knowing each other’s souls and feelings from a glance, there could never be any sort of deceitful selfishness or ill-intent in acts such as these. Sans was  more perceptive than most, and all he could feel around him was a sort of rambunctious joy, a gleeful curiosity, and a yet unsated urgency for more.   
  
Though even if he had somehow become numb to the energy around him, he could feel both Dogamy and Dogaressa on either side of him, each supporting an arm and part of his ribcage to help him stay balanced as he was penetrated at both ends. He could feel warm breath and wet tongues lapping their way over his bones, exploring all the crevices and ridges of his body that few ever thought to pay attention to.   
  
“You’re such a good boy, Sans,” Dogaressa crooned, her mouth closing around his ulna and radius. Her jaw applied careful pressure, squeezing the two slender bones together in a pleasant, tingling flex. The scraping of her teeth sent little sparks of excitement through him – the contact of more rigid textures like bone, scale or enamel always spoke innately to his instincts.   
  
“Taste so good,” Dogamy agreed, having worked all the way up Sans’s arm to the broad ridge of his scapula. He nipped and worried along the edges of it, making low, guttural sounds of wet, rumbling appreciation.   
  
The dogs really did seem to get a special kick out of his bones, he thought wildly to himself, feeling Doggo lift his head from the floor to lick fervently along his sternum, his tongue noisily slurping up the shimmering, silvery fluids starting to trickle through his ribs.   
  
Inside Sans’s rib cage, his soul was pulsing and dripping with the condensation of oversaturated energy. Some of his pent-up magic ejaculated from his conjured body parts, but the bulk of it –  the uncomfortable, heavy weight of his deeper reserves that he needed his clients to help him expend – would come directly from his soul. He could feel his eyelights sparking like fireworks in his sockets with each powerful thrust to his pussy and each loving bite and slick caress and whimper of sound and wave of joyous emotion in the air and-   
  
The knot on Lesser Dog’s cock finally receded enough to free Sans’s mouth just in time for a heartfelt moan as he came again, pulsing contractions rippling through his pussy and his soul exploding with a wet shower of glowing light and liquid. He could feel it splattering outward with force, painting the inside of his ribs and spine with sizzling heat and blissful sensation. Beneath him, Doggo inevitably ended up being splashed with the aftermath, but only seemed delighted, letting out a wailing howl that seemed to spur Greater Dog to greater vigour. Sans might have overbalanced if the Dogi hadn’t had such a firm hold on him, supporting his upper body as the largest member of their unit buried his cock deepr into Sans and let out an animalistic roar of completion as he reached his own peak.   
  
The sudden gush of come inside him wasn’t precisely unexpected, but even if Sans had been lucid enough to consider it he probably still would have underestimated the sheer quantity of it rushing to fill him. Greater Dog’s knot plugged him firmly from below, so his manifested belly had no choice but to expand as fresh, heated liquid poured into him. It was a very unfamiliar sensation of aching, stretching engorgement that somehow still managed to be strangely erotic…or maybe that was only because he could feel the delighted interest of the Dogi as they admired his straining midsection.   
  
“He looks like he could be full of puppies,” Dogamy guaffed, seemingly charmed by the idea.   
  
“A whole litter!” Dogaressa trilled, leaning down to fondly lick the pseudo-flesh of the construct. Sans hadn’t put much thought into the magic when he’d summoned, but it definitely felt strangely sensitive. He trembled weakly, only just coming down from his last orgasm, but the eager anticipation in the air of the last members of the unit who had yet to reach their own climax filled him with a warm desire to continue.   
  
“G-gently?” he asked breathlessly, his body feeling raw from all the attention. It was often a frustrating contradiction that his magic gave him incredible stamina when it came to his capacity for pleasure, but his delicate body couldn’t always keep up with his appetites.   
  
“Of course, Pup,” Dogamy assured him, helping Sans lean back again against Greater Dog’s bulky frame. Sans groaned at the movement, but the Dogi were careful not to jar him into any potentially painful angles as he was forced to shift with the large dog’s cock still buried inside him. It was slightly awkward, but he ended up slumped back against Greater Dog’s chest again while Dogamy and Dogaressa moved in to take their turn.   
  
It was something of a mercy to have these two go last, because while they definitely appreciated Sans’s small body cradled between them, they were equally enamoured with each other and this helped relieve the intensity of their attentions. Sans didn’t have to do more than lie limp, feeling Greater Dog’s arms and the warm bodies of the Dogi holding him in place as they churred and rubbed themselves against him, their paws working in seamless collaboration to stroke across their entwined tangle of fur and bones. They paid special attention to his stomach, gently grazing across it, holding it, murmuring soft endearments and pleased sighs against Sans’s skull.   
  
He almost felt bad about not being a more active participant, but the beauty of monster intimacy and Sans’s physiology in particular was that he didn’t need to physically touch them to affect them. All the dogs would be feeling the slow simmer of his pleasure, his languid enjoyment of the suffusing afterglow. They could read exactly how much to touch him, when to pull back, when to press harder to bring him to the most gentle, considerate of orgasms, and as he cried out with soft abandon he could feel the tide of his own pleasure swell and overcome the two Dogi as they clung to each other and crooned a sweet melody of completion. Their love for each other broadcast strongly through their souls, and for a moment Sans was swept away in the sheer rapture of it, sinking in to the endless depths of their care and affection.   
  
He lost a few moments in his euphoria, but that was fine. He was safe and cared for and so very, very satisfied. He barely felt any discomfort as Greater Dog finally eased out of him with a slippery gush of semen before his pussy managed to tighten again to quench the flow. He could hear the low murmur of voices around him, indistinct but familiar, including Grillby’s soft, precise tones. He would take care of the aftermath. Sans didn’t have to force himself to concentrate just yet. He could simply enjoy the new relief of his freshly flushed soul, no longer burdened with the excess of magic that frequently plagued him. His bones felt loose and pleasantly sore.   
  
Sans let out a contented sigh as he was gently lowered to the floor, hands adjusting him carefully to allow for the protrusion of his stomach. Though most of his body felt fuzzy and numb from the successive orgasms and intense stimulation, he was absently aware of the soft hands petting him, soothing him, as the dogs gathered themselves, adjusted their armour and readied to leave. He couldn’t offer more than soft groans of appreciation as he basked in the aftermath, unable to string together a single sentence of coherency, but knowing the gratification in his soul would be easy enough to read.   
  
“Mmm, that was fun, Pup!” Dogaressa cheered, finally unclipping the collar from Sans’s throat. He almost felt a little bereft without the snug weight of it around his neckbones.   
  
“We’ll be sure to play with you again,” Dogamy agreed, and Lesser Dog let out an enthusiastic yip of agreement. Greater Dog gave Sans’s pelvis one last, thorough fondling before heaving himself to his feet with a low rumble of gratitude. Doggo seemed a little fretful that Sans wasn’t moving much, so Sans laboriously lifted an arm to give a short, reassuring wave that ended with a warm nose nuzzling his palm. Energised and full of accomplishment, the noisy pack called their goodbyes to Grillby and filed out to return to their homes.   
  
Sans would have been quite content not to move again for the rest of the night, but his drowsy stupor was broken by the intrusive glare of Grillby’s flames as the bartender crouched down next to him, expression resigned.   
  
“I suppose I’ll have to mop again after all,” the elemental observed drolly, eyeing the puddle beneath Sans with some distaste that Sans knew to be prompted solely from the nature of liquids being wet rather than their origin.   
  
Sans laughed raspily, shifting a little to present the still manifested, bulging pouch resting against his midsection, stretched tight from the fullness of ejaculate within. “Sorry, Grillz. I did my best, but, uh. Just about reached my limit here.”   
  
He shifted slightly, trying to commit to the idea of getting up, but the new weight of his engorged stomach pressed heavily on his tender hips and spine, making him subside with a hitched of discomfort and and unfamiliar stimulation. He still had enough magic to hold the manifested sack without too much strain, but having to clench against the natural reflex to expel all that foreign fluid back out through his pussy was starting to get a little difficult. “Actually, I…might need a hand here. I know I’m makin’ more trouble for you with the clean up, but-”   
  
He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Grillby gathered him up in his arms, seemingly unperturbed by the streaks of soul fluid, semen and friendly slobber all across Sans’s bones. “Of course, Sans,” Grillby assured him, cradling him gently as he carried Sans into the back to get cleaned up.   
  
Sans let out a contended sigh, going trustingly limp in Grillby’s arms. “Thanks, Boss.”   
  
Sometimes his job involved a lot of actual effort, but damn, he really enjoyed the perks.


End file.
